dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginner's guide
Some Tips: * For the first week, search for food and a backpack. If its possible, a bicycle. * Do not eat uncooked food and drink non-pure water, you may get poisoned. * When you find your broken Makarov, break it down for the Flint-Axe receipt, also tear the clothing and cloth to make a (Hopefully if you are lucky ) full set of cloth clothing. * Don't sleep in cities. The radiation levels in them are very high, and if you reach a high of level radiation you may get Radiation Sickness. * Try to find or make a weapon. Its very important to guard yourself * Don't use too much medicine,same with alcohol * Improve your skills if possible, with high skills, the better the chances or survival. Maxed out the sewing skill by tearing up cloth into rag, sew it into "rag cap" & tear it again (repeat until maxed out) * Take decisions wisely. * Do not attack bandits if you aren't ready to beat them. * Do not carry more than you need, food weapons, items for repair or important. You can always find items down he track * Items you leave behind mark them you can come back later and get them. * Avoid extreme radiation zones, the one with giant red circle on the map. * Take info from objects. In Day R, many objects have a medium use life, they are Broken in a short time. * If you use a motor vehicle, always keep an eye on fuel. Best to use motorcycle until you arrived on the Survivor Base for efficiency. * Rafts don't use fuel or breakdown but work best on water or rivers. (not all rivers are water ) * Beware of weather. Some are dangerous and some are natural disasters such as earthquakes, blizzards, dust storms, acid rain, etc. Be afraid of these. Protect yourself against the weather. Basic Tips * Watch your radiation levels. Never go over 40. * Watch your your Intoxication < 20 (in the Character menu) * To lower radiation, step outside town and rest. Use vodka and anti-radiation pills.(only dark purple, don't use the tratotonid - save it for rockets later! Also use lilac/white mushrooms(give Poi/Fat) * Purify drinking water with a pot and fire before drinking. * Never start a fire in a building or you will risk burning it down(only if you search after starting the fire. If you search and find everything, then it is safe to start a fire). * An axe is usefull as a weapon and cutting wood faster ifyou need to shelter and/or build a fire. * Never Eat Unclean Foods(they don't cost time to cook, so you can spend that time in sleeping/looting! .. and if you're perfectly healthy - then you can take some poisoning without problems; if you're preparing to sleep for 6-8h means you will heal 10-15 Exh, 10-15 Rad/Poi, 1-2 Intox) * Use a Raft + bicycle! (1) No fuel required (and no extra weight, if equipped), (2) cheap to build, (3) huge carrying capacity (4) much faster than walking(sail instead of walking along a river!) (5) Many cities around water can be looted efficiently that way <&/or a cart found in construction sites that is repaired easily with bicycle spare parts & can be assembled with a bicycle.> Advanced Fuel/Transport * Gas and Diesel are generally scarce resources, so use them sparingly.(Use mostly raft + bicycle + motorcycle + minimal inventory... UAZ only for carrying Diesel for completing the Moving city quest) * Use the markers. * Don't swim, the movement speed is 1/8 of your actual stat. You must take the baypass(or use a Raft - very helpful in the beginning, as well as for reaching islands) * Remember to keep your eye on your Fuel(You can also distribute fuel in key points, so that you form a chain and don't carry all fuel at once) *It is a good idea to carry a bicycle and some spare parts and toolkit, in your vehicle. In case you need an emergency vehicle(use motorcycle outside of cities and bicycle inside to save fuel) *Always bring spare parts for your vehicle with you(true for bike. However, for Motorcycle only do it for a long journey through sparsely populated areas; usually auto/motorcycle parts are everywhere and they're heavy, so don't carry too much) *Inventory management is key in this game - Always try to have minimum items on you and keep extra food(or stuff for later) in camps(food in a separate camp so that it doesn't rot) Fighting *Don't underestimate enemies, fight them only if you're ready.(true, in general evade serious enemies like boars+, because a leg injury sets you back with 4-10 days) *ALWAYS, ALWAYS AND ALWAYS, take the statistics from weapons and armors. It's much easier to kill a bandit with Leather Clothes and a Mosin-Nagant, and Never with a Rag Cap And a Brick!(Best gear is the Chitin armour + gas mask + Tourist backpack + leather armour/bulletproof vest) Diseases * ALWAYS maintain the idea of survive in mind.(That means watch your exhaustion < 80-90%MAX, radiation(<40!), poisoning<20 and intoxication<20 levels, otherwise you get nasty diseases) * Be ready for treating any Wound or Disease.(That means having ~10-20 of each medicine... mushrooms also help a lot, if you know how to use them(for details see the Food page)) * You must be afraid to take a disease - it makes your life hell. From a simple "Intoxication" to more dangerous disease like, Lunar Disease, Intestinal Ulcer, Desert Fever.(a hint for fighting disease is staying at a nearby base for a couple of days/weeks/months - very helpful against radiation poisoning, which is generally lethal otherwise) *Take the info from everything. you never know from who, where and when you receive the stab. [You will know the Cerebral Concussion, Lesion In Spine, And Acid Burn?? or the poisoning from eat Mushrooms??] (Poisoning happens from intoxication, which is caused by many other things- cigarettes, coffee, Pepsi ... and you should treat injuries as soon as possible to decrease their effect(from the Character menu => Diseases/injuries)) * Treat your wounds immediately, don't bleed out. Items/Food * Scavenge Everything, with more items discovered, and places you're able to find them, you survival chance increase.(That's actually a waste of time - you need only certain items(colloidal sulfur, potassium nitrate, sulfuric acid, batteries, radio parts, (sugar and coffee?) + fuel... and you don't even need to carry it with you, only use it when necessary and you're close) *Don't make unnecessary items.(unless you need to level up and have useless building materials) *Be resourceful. All items, from a Firewood To "Commander's Watch" are very valuable. the items don't re-spawn.(However, there are infinite spawns of Firewood, water, mushrooms, but finite spawns of watches, so some items are more valuable than others, not to mention that you can cheat with durability and basically obtain indestructible items, especially if they last very long like the watches... see below for explanation) *ALWAYS keep in mind the idea of hunt. the weapons like Hunter "Knife" or ammo never NEVER respawn, and they are rare. Wrong, in the waste land near the first active bandit camp, you will find lone bandit's, they drop ammo, and hunter knifes. (Or simply don't fight, unless it is necessary or you need the reward bounty- use the ESCAPE option - it saves you a lot of injuries and time) *Do not trash items without studying them. Sugar, for example, is a VERY VERY useful item, from making Vodka, to Synthesizing medicines, Also Craft Rocket Fuel! necessary to assemble ammo to Handmade Rocket! Take Now or Never! *An item, NEVER becomes useless. All items must be usable to everything.(not true - Rope, Nails, Insulation tape, Steel cable and many foods are abundant and rarely used and should not be gathered and carried in large quantities) *Water and food is the most valuable item, along with ammo.(but don't carry too much - 15-25 bottles of Pure water + some cookable food + portable oven is the best idea - food is abundant around the map and will slow you down if you carry too much with you) Martosss' Guide to infinity *Well well, veteran Survivor, with the changes in v.364 your guide became old Pages of the wasteland's history. However, researching and exploring is best way to improve our knowledge. Come ahead, the road is long. Wasteland is waiting for us! * Actually the guide is pretty much alive, only the food section is partially not relevant and that is only because food durability has been increased to infininty :) Here I will explain how to achieve "indestructible" food, armor/weapons, transport and loot items, as well as infinite wisdom(MAX skills with 2 books per kind!). (the green comments above are also mine). All of this is due to the stacking mechanics of the game, which... make it a game, I suppose. 'Short version' : Gas mask - example - dumbed down #Find 2 gas masks(or more) #Wear them until 80-90% used #Drop one mask in a camp so that your equipped mask is at 0% used #Wear new mask in the area until 80-90% used #Go to camp and pick up mask, then drop it again. In this way you replenish durability and have 1 equipped new mask and 1 damaged mask on the ground. Now go back to 4) Additional points to take into account: *this technique works with **chainsaws - save gas and don't refuel them (You have to be careful here **food(mainly meat/fish/mushrooms) - increase durability of a pile of meat or mushrooms if you find more of them **(iron/steel) crowbars, shovels, axes - they could be a pain to make/find **bellows - cost animal skins **weapons, armor, vehicles(e.g. bicycle) - don't let them break **toolkits and chemistry kits - precious in the early game stages **and everything else that has durability and can be picked/dropped **'Does NOT '''work with books anymore - you cannot drop them. **'Does NOT''' work with items that are singular, e.g. Chitin armor, Tank, Helicopter, Bardak car, KamAZ - so keep those carefully! *It can work even if you are carrying more than 2 masks - you just keep 1 pile of items on the ground and another pile of items in the inventory. Only 1 item of each pile is damaged. *This is only for non-food items. Food rots together, so if you have 20 Raw meat at 80% used, they all rot and even if you separate them in 2 piles of 10 pieces, each pile will be 80% used *If you want to travel and move the mask, it is possible, but you have to unequip it. If you wear it during travel, it will get used and it might break down. Same goes for armor - if you want to move a damaged armor you need to wear something else while traveling 'Long version:' ' '... ... ... put on your Self-made glasses... Indestructible Food Storage Hack * Keep food in a separate camp next to your main camp and go there only when you need to stock up/eat/travel - that way food doesn't rot while you sleep(or work) in the camp, so you effectively increase its durability almost infinitely. The only exception is "travel time" - if you move food it will rot and there is nothing you can do about it. Not possible after latest update - food in separate camps also rots. Sad, but real! Gather Hack 1: Increasing Food durability ''' The way that you gather 2 foods(destructible items) in 1 place has an effect on the durability of the new pile of items! * '''Example: You hold 100 sugar that lasts for 10 months and you find 10 sugar that lasts for 4-6 months. *# (Normal action, can be improved, as in (2) ) If you pick up all of that sugar with 1 action, or drop your sugar on top of the "10" pile, the resulting 110 sugar will have durability ~8-9 months, so you effectively decreased the durability of your existing 100 sugar by 1-2 months! *# (Best idea! - Do that to never let your food rot!) If you pick up the 10 sugar 1 by 1(that means picking 1 sugar/sec, as counted by the game), adding it gradually to the big pile of 100 sugar, then each "small" addition of 1 sugar will not change the durability of the resulting pile, so the pile "100+1" will have the same durability as the "100" pile. That way you increase the durability of the 10 sugar from 6 to 10 months! *# (Worse idea - never do that! :) ) If you gradually drop the 100 pile 1 by 1, similarly to (2), but in the opposite direction, you might end up with a huge pile of sugar that is durable for 6 months only. That means you can also effectively decrease the durability of your existing sugar significantly. This technique can be used when you have a big pile(200+) of sugar(or coffee,cereal, mushrooms, even meats) with durability 1-4 months and a small pile(20-50) of new sugar with 10 months durability to arrive(slowly, VERY slowly) at a big pile of durability 8-10 months, which is basically cheating, if you ask me, but that's how the game mechanics are configured. So, by adding 1 by 1 to a 30-pile, then by adding 5-10 when the pile becomes 100-200 works very well. In general, adding <10% of the pile that you are adding to doesn't influence the durability and keeps the durability of the pile that you are adding to. That works if the difference in usage% isn't very big.. if you're adding sugar that has 1 day left to 5 months , then you will have considerable losses and will probably arrive at 2-3 months. Update! '''After some thinking I understood how the game calculates the new % - it does weighted average, then it takes the whole part of the result. * Example: That means if you combine x10 sugar with 5% used(5*10=50 "usage points") and 12 sugar with 4% used(4*12=48 usage points), you will get ''22''(10+12) sugar with ''98''(50+48) usage points(add them together), which results in ''98/22''=4.454...%, which is rounded down to 4%, so 22 sugar with 4% used! Doing it slowly in terms of time does not matter. However, it matters if you add all of the sugar at once or add it 1 by 1, so do '''add it 1 by 1!(and this is why you need to study maths at school! :D ) Food formula hack: 'There is a simple way to know whether you will keep the durability of a pile the same if you add 1 new item to it - look at (and add up) the '% used and the number of items in that pile. Example: * If you have x10 sugar with 5% used, that means you can add 1 sugar of up to 15%(add 10+5 => # items + % used) and obtain 11 sugar of 5% used. * If you add 16%(or 27%,38%...) used sugar, you will increase the % of the whole pile and will get 11 sugar with 6%(or 7%,8%...) used! So that is a simple way to know whether you keep the % the same and how much exactly the new % will be. Moreover, I think the "used counter" restarts with each combine procedure, so if you manage to keep the sugar % unchanged, you will get 1% of its durability time bonus. e.g. sugar has 11 months durability time(~330 days), so 1% is ~ 3 days. This means if you have x5 sugar with 0% used and you add x1 sugar 4% used, you will get x6 sugar with 0% used(because 5+0>4*1) and it will have 3 days until it becomes 1%! This means that if you add sugar to the pile every 3 days(without increasing used%) you can in theory get a huge pile of 0% used sugar that will stay at 0% for 3 days after each new sugar is added. And now if you use the storage hack, this means you basically have to worry only for transport. This means you can transport that pile of sugar for up to 3 days without changing its durability. After that you will have to add some more sugar. I hope this update makes it absolutely clear how used% for foods works, as well as how to make the best of it! So, once more, as long as pile1 has size+used% > used% of pile2, you can go to pile2 and use the "pick/drop 1" button multiple times, as fast as you like and you will combine both piles, keeping the (smaller) used% of pile1! Gather Hack 2: Indestructible Armor/Weapons "How about picking up Weapons and masks?", someone might ask. There the result is similar - the durability is "added/averaged". However, you will never lose an item due to picking it up, and this can be exploited heavily with items of long durability, such as Gas masks/Respirators, Crowbars, Bullet-proof Vests, Watches and Weapons of all kind with durability > 1 use(i.e. doesn't work with Molotov cocktails). The important detail to this exploit is that you need at least 2 items of the same kind(e.g. 2 Crowbars, or 2 Gas masks). Example A: Gas mask! You find a Gas mask in a military base, wear it until it is 90%(or 99 for that matter) used and then take it off and save it until you find your 2nd Gas mask(use Respirators in the meantime, NEVER wear that mask again, otherwise you might lose it). * When you initially pick the 2nd Gas mask up, the pile of 2 Gas masks will show "used" parameter 90%; *# (Normally you would do that... don't!) If you choose to wear the "pile" of 2 masks, you will equip the mask that is 90% used, the other one is "repaired" to 0% durability and stays in the inventory, waiting for the 1st one to break down. (However, we don't want to let that happen, so we think about it...) *# Now comes the rocket science! If you drop 1 mask on the ground(using the slider/button), you will drop the 90% used Mask and you will keep the brand new mask! Now you can equip the brand new mask and enjoy 1 month of radiation-free air! *#* After 1 month comes the pure magic! When your 2nd Gas mask is 90% used(or 99 :) ) uneqip it and then pick up the 1st Gas mask. At that point they will "merge". That means that the durability will be almost added. However, in this case you would have to destroy one of the masks. The game, however, is not that cruel(though it should be!) - it keeps the more damaged mask in 1st position and "repairs" all others. That means you will have 2 Gas masks and only one of them is 90% used! The 2nd Mask is again brand new! Now you can proceed to drop 1 mask on the ground again and you will arrive at (2) - you have 1 brand new mask and 1 90% used mask. *#* This means that as long as you keep 1 mask on the ground(or any other destructible item), you can use the other mask to travel around that place for up to 1 month(or the duration of the other item) *#* Warning Do not pick up the 1st mask while you're wearing the 2nd mask, as you will automatically start wearing the 1st mask, since it is the more-used and the game automatically switches them. This means that during travel you cannot carry both masks and wear the "newer" one. However, a possible compromise is to unequip both masks and wear a Respirator if you need to move your camp... OR if you find a 3rd mask you can simply drop the 1st mask on the ground and wear the pile of 2nd and 3rd for (up to) 1 month while traveling to another location. Result of A: You have an infinitely durable item that can be used around a certain location(where you keep your 90% used item), so for Gas masks that means that having ~5-10 is enough for the whole map(1 around Moscow, 1 around the bees, 1 in the middle of the survivor's camps area, 1 around the Moving city quest and 1 somewhere else ... and more in-between). Update! '''After some more playing, I realized this works only if the 2 items are sufficiently damaged, so that the sum of their used % stat is bigger than 100. Then instead of destroying one item, the game chooses the higher % and keeps it. However, if both items are damaged just a little(say 10% and 15%), then their % is added(so the result will be a pile of 2 items, one brand new and one with durability 25%), so you can effectively transfer durability from one item to another, which is also helpful and can be used in the same way - you keep the new item in the inventory and continue on your way, leaving the damaged item in the stash(on the ground) for the future. '''Example B: Crowbar! The same as "Example A" can be applied to the Crowbar, which has very short durability(around 150 uses, that means 150 times pressing the "Search" button). Though normally short life span, this can be increased up to infinity if you own 2(or more) Crowbars. * Simply use the pile of 2 Crowbars until it is 90+% used. * Then comes the tedious part. When you're about to search a location: ** First drop 1 Crowbar on the ground. This will leave a brand new Crowbar on yourself. ** Now search as you would normally do(up to 150 times - that works for most locations). ** When you're ready, pick up the 90% used Crowbar and continue to the next location. Result of B: * As long as you follow this routine, you have an infinitely long lasting Crowbar that is always with you, which gives you 15% loot bonus and weighs 4kg. * Another idea is to drop the used Crowbar outside of a new town, in your camp, then go through the town(up to 150 uses!) and then come back and pick up the1st Crowbar when you're ready(and on day 2 drop the used Crowbar on the ground, again, and repeat) Warning Searching in the wasteland outside of town can make this approach fail - the Crowbar is used there as well and since the wasteland has infinite resources, there is a chance of using the crowbar more than 150 times - when you're gathering mushrooms, water, firewood or other materials(e.g. 300 uncooked Potatoes for the Moving city). In this case watch the durability and in case of need pick up the 1st Crowbar and drop it again to replenish the durability of the 2nd Crowbar. Infinite Wisdom The Crowbar trick is also usable on books! That means that you need only 2 books of any kind to learn a skill completely to the end: * pick up both books * drop 1st book * read 2nd book to 90% * pick up 1st book and repeat until you know it all! So you can either complete the quests and wait to get 2 books of a kind, or even buy the missing books on the spot if you have enough caps. This was changed in the latest update. You can no longer drop books, so this is not possible. Infinite Transport The same technique can be applied to vehicles: # Carry 2 bicycles(+cart) with a motorcycle and you get an infinitely durable bicycle! The price is x2 Weight of the bicycle while traveling with the motorcycle, similarly to the Crowbar; # Build a Motorcycle at every major town(or so that you can survive the trip from one motorcycle location to the next) and you get infinitely durable motorcycles; # Build a bicycle often enough, so that you don't need any other transport - you need ~3 broken bicycles per location; this will guarantee you free transport for up to 200kg with a Tourist backpack(255kg if you manage to build every bicycle with a cart!). In theory a similar approach can also be used on other vehicles, but the construction cost will be very high, since they require an Automobile Battery. Summary to Infinity If you combine Storage Hack + Indestructible Armor/Weapons + Infinite Transport No. 3 + "smart" food stashes(meat/honey from hunting, a source of pure water, mushrooms for medicine and moss for bleeding), then you can in theory survive infinitely long without Gas and even travel anywhere, carrying up to at most 255kg! Last thoughts I admit that I find these mechanics the least to say "buggy" and they should be fixed, so that items break when combined. This update will ensure that no infinities exist(that means adding an individual timer/durability stat for each item of the pile). It is also the case in the real world - you cannot combine 2 broken things and get 1 new thing and 1 broken thing! I understand that this will require an overhaul of some game elements in order to be implemented, but without it the game is "a bit" unReal(no disrespect to the developers intended, the game is still lots of fun). Bonus I'm trying to create a map of all important things, so feel free to help/correct me.(Can be done with quests in the future, although using these maps should be considered cheating... but you can always call it "help" if you're desperate ;-) ) Update 2017 * Trading added - you can check out possible trading options Here. * Infinite wisdom is no longer possible, because you can't drop books * Infinite food has changed ** longer durability for many foods ** food that is left in camps will rot even if you are not staying in the camp, so stashing is not possible Pervinan's Survival Guide Category:Guide